


At a Hazard

by misura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otogi tries his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At a Hazard

(heads)

It started out as something to do for fun.

Otogi had always liked a bit of risk, an element of fortune in anything he did, and it had been a looong time since there had any been anything even the least bit exciting about his dates. He did go on them, of course, because he was a normal young man.

Inasfar as 'normal young men' were surrounded by females who were willing to do practically everything to spend an evening with them.

Had Kaiba -the older brother that was- given him half a chance or a tenth of an impression that he might be interested, Otogi would probably have tried for -him-. Kaiba would definitely have been a challenge, and an intrigueing person to get to know, probably.

Nobody who made such an effort to push people away could be boring behind his masks.

(Un?)fortunately, Kaiba's eyes only ever showed a spark when he was either dueling Yugi (or attempting to get Yugi to agree to duel him, a battle worth watching all on its own), or facing off with Jounouchi. And, of course, when Mokuba was around. There was more than a spark in his eyes then; anyone with half a brain could see how protective Kaiba was of his younger brother.

You'd have to be a fool to think of approaching Mokuba without Kaiba's approval first.

Otogi wasn't that, not exactly, but he was bored, and, heck, maybe Mokuba would like a friend. He knew he would, if he'd have to spend most of his time alone or with Kaiba. Neither option sounded very pleasant to Otogi, though Mokuba seemed genuinely fond of his big brother, so perhaps he saw something the rest of the world didn't.

It took him some time to spot an opportunity to put his plan into action, yet one afternoon, he overheard Kaiba informing Jounouchi that he had a business-meeting on Sunday, and that he wouldn't be home until seven. (Normally, Otogi would have investigated why on Earth Kaiba would give his working-schedule to Jounouchi, of all people. That day though, he simply filed it away under 'things to think about later' and continued his plotting.)

That Sunday, Otogi presented himself at the gates of the Kaiba-mansion, feigning disappointment at hearing Mokuba's big brother wasn't home and allowing himself to be invited in for coffee. He spend a rather pleasant afternoon with Mokuba, even if he later couldn't quite recall what they'd talked about, remembering just in time that he couldn't afford to stay too late.

He was somewhat surprised at the ease with which he got Mokuba to promise not to mention his visit to Kaiba but he shrugged it off as a sign that maybe the relationship between the brothers wasn't so friendly after all. And agreed to Mokuba's request to come again soon, some day next week.

x

(tails)

"Three guesses who dropped by for a visit this afternoon, and first two don't count," Mokuba sing-songed as his big brother strode into the living-room, wearing an expression that was an interesting mix between utter exhaustion and murderous fury.

"Ryuuji Otogi. To whom you solemnly swore not to reveal his having been here," Seto replied dryly, slightly relaxing as he sank down in a seat opposite of Mokuba's.

"I knew you'd know." Mokuba shrugged.

"Yes, well, I only dropped hints for _three weeks_. For a supposed genius, he certainly isn't very attentive," Seto grumbled. "I was beginning to fear I'd have to 'accidentally' leave a note with the hours in which I'd be absent from home on his desk."

Mokuba chuckled. "Not everyone is as subtle as you. After all, neither me nor Jounouchi even noticed he had any interest in me at all."

Seto's eyes narrowed. "He has this idea that seeing you is a game, a diversion. A way to test his luck. Don't jump to any conclusions about him; as far as I know he's not even aware that there's more than one gender to be attracted to."

"I'll make him aware." Mokuba grinned, waving aside Seto's concerns. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know. Just wait and see; I'll have him asking me on a date before another month is through, and he'll think it's simply what he's been wanting to do all along."

"I'd almost begin to feel sorry for him." Seto snorted. "He hasn't got the slightest idea what he's up against."

"Aren't surprises fun?" Mokuba winked. "Besides, he deserves a bit of suffering for trying to sneak behind your back and to abuse my innocence." Seeing Seto stiffen at that last addition, Mokuba hastily continued: "I mean, he thinks I'm still twelve or so."

"A grave injustice," Seto agreed solemnly. Any trace of his earlier annoyance had faded. "You look at least thirteen."

Mokuba stuck out his tongue.

"And you act like you're five," Seto finished, with a smirk.

"You're such a meanie, big brother." Mokuba sighed. "But I know you're just doing it because you're worried about me getting hurt, so I forgive you."

"Thank you," Seto said, his voice so carefully neutral that even Mokuba couldn't determine if he was being sarcastic.


End file.
